Ribbon Precure!
Ribbon Precure! (リボンプリキュア！''Ribon Purikyua!) is CureKanade's fourth Pretty Cure fan series. Its theme is Fashion. Ribbon Precure! is aiming to have about 49 episodes. Plot Ribbon Precure! Episodes In Takerama there are two girls who are twins named Risa and Misa Chine who are both thirteen years old and are so different. One day they come across two cute bunny rabbits and keep them in their rooms. On the way to a clothes shop Risa is carrying the bunny in her arms when she see a girl in black doing something with a sewing machine. Then suddenly the machine disappears so quickly Risa thought she was seeing things when the girl turns around and flies so quickly at her and just like that the bunny says "transform!" and Risa takes the ribbon and transforms into Cure Ribbon and protects herself from the girl. Will Risa be able to protect Takerama and the world from evil with the help of her sister? Characters Pretty Cure 'Risa Chine/Cure Ribbon'''-Risa is 13 years old and is the student council president at Takerama Academy. She is quiet and shy and looks up to her twin sister Misa. She gets As in everything and studies hard every time there is a test. Risa alter ego is Cure Ribbon and her power is light and her theme color is pink and her sub is white. Risa forms a crush Mia's brother Oota in episode 48. Misa Chine/Cure Bow-Misa is 13 years old and is in the sports club and sewing club at Takerama Academy. She is sporty and loves making her own clothes and she is looking after Risa, her twin sister and doesn't care if Risa never leaves her side. She gets Cs in everything and does sports instead of studying hard when there is a test. Misa's alter ego is Cure Bow and her power is water and her theme color is blue and her sub is yellow. Mia Shine/Dark String/Cure String-Mia is 13 years old and was a villain known as Dark String before she became Cure String. At first she was rude and mean to everyone and wasn't in any clubs but when she became a Pretty Cure she joined the art club and became friends with the twins right away. Mia gets Bs for everything and sometimes studies and sometimes is found drawing anime. Mia's alter ego is Cure String and her power is Illusions and her theme color is purple and her sub is silver. Mia has crush on a boy named Hiro Takayama. Mascots Ribo-Ribo is Risa's mascot partner. Ribo is quiet and shy and just like Risa, she is the smartness out of the mascots. She is a pink and white bunny. Ribo ends her sentences with "~ribo". Bowa-Bowa is Misa's mascot partner. Bowa is loud and is not afraid to say anything just like Misa. Bowa is the sporty one out of the mascots. She is a blue and yellow bunny. Bowa ends her sentences with "~Bowa". Strina-Strina is Mia's mascot partner. Just like Mia, she was rude at first but became nicer after she became good. Strina is the artistic mascot. She is a purple and silver bunny. When evil she is a purple and black bunny. Strina ends her sentences with "~trina". Villains Necowose Dark String- Dark String is Mia before she became good. Even when she was evil, she had Strina spy on the twins for her, so she could know their weaknesses. As Dark String her theme color was black while her sub was purple and her powers were darkness and Illusions. When she became Cure String, she lost her power of Darkness but kept Illusions. Cotton- Cotton is the first villain to appear but if you count Dark String she was the second one then. She has a twin brother named Wool and from episode 5 and on they fought Pretty Cure together. Cotton's theme color is green and her sub is black. Her power is cotton. Wool- Wool is the second to appear but if you count Dark String, he was the third one then. He has a sister named Cotton and from episode 5 and on they fought Pretty Cure together. Wool's theme color is dark blue and his sub is black. His power is wool. Sew/Sue Maya- Sew is Prince Needle's right hand man or woman. Sew orders Dark String, Cotton and Wool to do whatever she wants. In episode 21, Sew appeared in her human form named as Sue Maya who worked at Takerama Academy as the teacher of the twins to spy on them and Mia to see what she is up to. Her theme color is red and her sub is black. Her power is darkness. She took the power of darkness of Dark String when she became Cure String for herself. Prince Needle/Oota Shine-Prince Needle is the prince of Necowose and is actually Mia's older brother. Needle is 14 years old and is actually really shy and Cotton and Wool have never actually met him. Sew is his right-hand woman and he controls the power of ice. His theme color is yellow and his sub is black. In the second season he is a normal boy and is living with his sister again and in episode 10 of season 2 he becomes a boy Cure named Prince Hiro with the powers of lightning and his theme color is yellow and his sub is white. Other Characters Hiro Takayama-The boy Mia has a crush. He is cheerful and is sporty and is Misa's childhood friend. Oota Shine -He was Prince Needle in the first season but in episode 47 he became his usual self again. Kyuri- He is in the twins class. He is Hiro's best friend and nobody, not even Hiro, knows his last name. He took a photo of Mimi and Misa fighting in episode 25. Mimi Akane- A girl who is in the twins class. She hates Risa's gut and bullies her whenever Misa isn't around. In episode 25 Mia aka Dark String disguised herself and told everyone that Mimi hates Risa's guts which made Mimi get mad and the real Misa and started a fight which got the two girls suspended. Locations Takerama-The town that Risa and Misa live. Takerama Academy-The school that Risa, Misa, Mia go to and soon Sue Maya and Oota goes. Rimimi-The kingdom Ribo, Bowa and Strina came from. Necowose-The kingdom Needle, Cotton, Wool, Sew and Dark String live. Items Cure Bo- The transformation device for the Cures. They shout out " Precure Materials Go!" to transform. It looks like a bow for Ribbon and Bow and for String hers looks like a string tied like a bow. Fashion Case- The box for the group attack in episode 37. Their group attack is Precure Twin Ribbon Smash. They do this attack for the rest of the season. Movies * Ribbon Precure! The Movie: Protect the Golden Ribbon! - The first movie. * Ribbon Precure! The Movie 2: Yumi is back!? Rainbow String needs protecting! - The second movie. Yumi appears again and Mia has joined as well. Gallery Trivia *Every character in Ribbon Precure has a sub color. *Necowose got its name by the first two letters of needle, cotton, wool and sew. *Rimimi got its name by the first two letters of Risa, Misa and Mia. *Just like Aida Mana from Doki Doki Precure, Risa's hair is magenta but when she transforms her hair turns blonde and their theme colour is pink and white. Category:Fan Series Category:User: CureKanade Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Ribbon Precure Category:Fashion Themed Fanseries